


mind brand

by the_bored_demon



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Among Us AU, And Tommy, Everyone Is Gay, Gore, Lots of it, M/M, Poor Dream, SO, Updates Every Thursday, also, also hints at karl/sap, also hints at skeppy/bad, because i need practice writing gore, dream has internalized homophobia?, eret and fundy are uncomfy with shipping istg, especially Dream, everyone gets ptsd, everyone sus, except schlatt, f in the chat i killed the muffinman first, george is an idiot but we love him :), i'm bad at writing romance don't kill me, it seems like it's hinting at eret/fundy but it's not, it's not exactly explicit that they're dating but it's there, lots of eret and fundy content because i love their freindship, mature for language and warnings, mayhaps in later chapters, no beta we die like george in manhunt, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like tubbo, no block men were harmed in the making of this fic, not a lot of tommy and tubbo i'm sorry :(, o7 - Freeform, o7 for everyone that died on the mission to planet polus, the captain and phil are only MENTIONED, trust me - Freeform, uh, why do tags hate me :(, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bored_demon/pseuds/the_bored_demon
Summary: [lowercase intended]welcome to the mind fuck!-twelve participants have been chosen for a psychological experiment where they’re told that they have been sent on a mission to the planet polus, where they have to exterminate an alien species that has been ruled as a threat to humanity. when in reality one or two of the twelve participants has been instructed to kill off every single person on the ship. the other ten or eleven participants have to rule out who this ‘imposter’ is and execute them by shooting them out the airlock.this experiment has been banned years ago for obvious reasons.or has it?[dream woke up]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. something is wrong, and it’s all your fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [dream woke up]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some mcyt among us au stuffs!  
> i saw a couple of other mcyt among us au fics and decided to make my own spin on it! it's slightly based off of various among us streams i've seen by some of the streamers here and also just me pulling stuff out of my ass.  
> if you have any theories about who the imposter is please do tell, would like to hear any theories anyone has :D
> 
> [title of this chapter is a lyric from the song 'novocaine' by ghost and pals]

“dream? dream! dream, wake up!” dream heard a muffled voice and felt someone shaking him.

“wuh-” dream murmured but was unable to finish his sentence.

“hold on, george, i got this,” dream heard another voice say and before he could process anything, a loud siren sounded in his ear, jolting him to his senses.

dream flinched, covering his ears “the fuck!” he looked around, first seeing sapnap, the raven-haired man was fiddling with a radio of sorts, which is probably what sounded the siren, then george, who was covering his ears and wincing.

“you didn’t have to do that sapnap!” the older man said, slowly uncovering his ears, “he seemed to be waking up anyways."

sapnap rolled his eyes, then went back to fiddling with the radio, which made various noises as he continued to play with it.

dream continued to process everything, they seemed to be in a medical room of sorts, and from the way objects drifted around, dream had to assume they weren’t on earth anymore.

george was peeling open panels on the ship, looking inside at the wiring before closing the panels back up, the brown-haired man did this with care and ease, less than often reaching his hand into the wall and attempting to fix the wiring. sapnap was still working on the radio, switching channels and fiddling with the wavelengths, not seeming to be at all satisfied with any of the results that he was given.

“where are we?” dream questioned, making his friends stop what they were doing to look at him.

“we have no clue,” george said sadly before closing up what seemed to be the last panel he was working on, “i woke up two weeks ago, sapnap woke up yesterday,”

“yeah, the others woke up before us, they don’t know anything either,” sapnap sighed, “so far, you’re the tenth person to wake up, tommy and tubbo are still sleeping,”

“what? who’s here? you said tommy and tubbo?” dream asked, there’s no way it could be possible for tommy and tubbo to be here if dream observed right and they really were off-planet. tommy and tubbo shouldn’t legally be here, they’re minors, after all.

“yeah, tommy and tubbo are here, i was surprised too,” sapnap laughed half-hearteadly, “who else is here? karl is in the other room, eret and fundy are here, so is wilbur, schlatt, bad, skeppy, and, of course, us three.”

“that makes twelve of us.” dream observed, sapnap and george nodded.

there was a small pause before the sound of the pounding of boots against metal floor drew closer and karl ran into the room, who wore a purple spacesuit contrary to the casual clothes that everyone else in the room wore, “dream!” karl said excitedly, running over and hugging his friend, “i heard talking so i figured maybe you woke up! we should tell the others, this is such good news!”

just as karl finished his sentence, wilbur ran in, and just like karl, the curly-haired man wore a white spacesuit, “guys! tommy and t-” wilbur cut himself off when he saw dream, “dream! you’re awake!” wilbur smiled, “tommy and tubbo are also awake, get ready, we’re gonna have a meeting in the cafeteria.” wilbur jogged out of the room after announcing the meeting.

george sighed, “follow me, dream,” george said and walked out of the room, grabbing a dark blue spacesuit that was on one of the shelves on his way.

dream stood up, surprised with how little trouble he had walking,  _ ‘guess we weren’t out for that long if we still remember how to stand’  _ he thought before glancing at sapnap.

“your shoes will be with the suit,” sapnap said as if he already heard the question multiple times before.

“oh, thanks,” dream said before following george out the door. he had to jog to catch up with george, “hey.” dream said when he finally caught up with the shorter man.

“hey,” george responded, turning and smiling softly, “i’m glad you’ve finally woken up, i was getting really worried.”

dream didn’t know why he suddenly felt a warm feeling in his chest when george smiled at him, maybe it’s the way his eyes shone with a sort of tenderness or was it just how his smile just made dream happy? he tried ignoring his feelings, knowing it’s not best to think too much about them, especially in the situation they were in, “oh, really?” he teased, grinning at the other suggestively.

george seemed to realize what he said, a pink tint started to grow on his cheeks as he rushed to make up some sort of excuse. “w-we-well, i mean, uh… everyone was getting worried, you know?” he rushed, he seemed to mutter something to himself before going quiet.

_ ‘he’s cute when he’s flustered’ _ a part of dream’s thoughts told him, he quickly pushed the thought to the back of his head.

after a moment of awkward silent walking george spoke up, “the changing rooms are just up ahead, you can choose a suit there, they come in different colors.”

“cool, thanks,” dream said, entering the room george pointed him to, when he entered, the first thing he noticed was how empty the hangers were. all that was left were three spacesuits, a teal spacesuit that had a large rip down the middle with what seemed like dried blood staining it and a nametag that read ‘jordan maron’, a forest green spacesuit that seemed to be missing the helmet and had a nametag that read ‘phil watson’, and a fully intact lime green spacesuit.

“well, at least it’s green,” dream muttered before putting it on, not bothering to put on his helmet but picking it up to carry it. he left the room to see george awkwardly waiting there in his blue spacesuit, hugging the helmet to his chest awkwardly.

“dream!” george perked up when he saw dream exit the room, “i uh… i didn’t want you to be lonely or get lost going to the cafeteria so…” george suddenly became interested in the floor as he tried finishing his sentence.

dream smiled fondly at the other man’s nervousness and said, “thanks for waiting for me, i probably would’ve ended up getting lost without you with me.”

george seemed to relax when dream said this as if he was nervous dream wouldn’t enjoy his company beforehand, “we better go, everyone will be waiting for us.”

“oh, right.”

other than the sounds of heavy boots hitting the cold hollow metal floors, the walk to the cafeteria was unbearably silent, it looked like george wanted to say something on multiple occasions, but he seemed to change his mind before speaking.

“finally, you two are here, we have been waiting." a familiar voice muttered as george took his seat next to sapnap at the cafeteria table everyone was sitting at (which looked less like a cafeteria table and reminded dream more of the table that occupies the millennium falcon). dream looked for the source of this voice before his eyes landed on jschlatt, who sat between skeppy (who wore a cyan spacesuit) and eret (who was dressed in a periwinkle spacesuit), wearing a pink spacesuit, folding his arms and twisting his face in a scowl.

“be nice, schlatt,” wilbur hissed before turning to the duo, and smiling apologetically, “sorry.”

“it’s fine, not your fault schlatt is a dickhead,” dream responded, taking the empty seat next to george. schlatt tensed at the insult, balling his fists, seeming to want to snap back, but he stayed quiet.

a small “language,” came from a light-haired man sitting next to skeppy, which dream had to assume was bad. without his hood, which casted a shadow across his face, bad looked less like his demon ancestors and more human.

“so, the reason i called a meeting is that i found an interesting video recording some time ago but didn’t want to show anyone else until everyone was awake,” wilbur announced, holding up what seemed to be a tablet of sorts, “i found fourteen of these tablets, most of them are a bit cracked but they function,” wilbur took out eleven tablets from under the table and started passing them to everyone, “i collected the ones that were in the best condition.”

“cool… but what does this have to do with anything?” skeppy said, as he wiped some excess dust off his tablet.

“turn your tablet on,” wilbur instructed, a couple mutters came from everyone else, but soon enough, everyone had turned on their tablet to see that there was a video waiting to be played. dream pressed play as soon as he saw the video, eyes glued to the screen as the video loaded and the video started playing. 

a lean man wearing a suit sat at a polished wood desk, the man straightened his tie as someone behind the camera stated that the video was recording. the man cleared his throat before speaking, “hello, travellers, if you are seeing this i assume all of you on the ship have woken up. i also assume that you are wondering why you’re on a spaceship out in space,” the man checked his watch before continuing, “see, you have been chosen to complete the task of exterminating an alien species that has been threatening earth for quite a significant amount of time. you are the best killers on the planet and we want you to see to it that this alien species of sorts is destroyed. the planet this alien species habitat is the planet polus, the ship you are residing in is where it’s headed. the ship is quite old, so these tablets will split the work among yourselves so you can keep it running. once you complete the task of exterminating the species, the ship will redirect itself back home, good luck.” the video promptly ended, leaving dream to stare at a screen that asked him to enter his personal information.

“this can’t be real,” dream said after a moment’s silence, “there’s something very wrong with this.”

“right? that’s what i thought when i first found these tablets,” wilbur responded, “the man seems familiar, though, i can’t pinpoint where i’ve seen him before, though…”

“why wouldn’t they tell us how to kill the alien parasite? i mean, if they didn’t know we shouldn’t be on this mission alone, there should be a biologist of some sort with us,” dream stated, “i mean, shit, why are tommy and tubbo here? they’re minors, they shouldn’t by law, be here.” he shook his head as he went on, “also, why are these tablets broken? they should be able to provide new tablets and these tablets are supposed to already have our personal information for fucks sake!”

“first of all, language,” dream heard bad say, “second, i agree with dream, if we were supposed to kill off an alien species, they should send us with someone who knows about the species, they shouldn’t be sending us off on our own!”

dream thought back to the two other suits he saw when he picked up his own, “phil watson and jordan maron were the names on the suits that seemed already used, does anyone know either of them?” he questioned, looking around the room, tubbo perked up.

“jordan is the name of the captain!” the boy dressed in yellow said, “i haven’t heard from him in a while though,”

“how long?” dream asked.

“about a year.” tubbo answered, “last i saw of him was at mcc last year.”

dream didn’t want to reveal to tubbo that the captain’s fate has possibly been sealed since tubbo has him. the 16-year-old boy was already being forced into deep-space travel, it would be cruel to tell tubbo that judging by the nasty gash left on the spacesuit, jordan has possibly died in the past year.

“you said phil watson?” wilbur’s voice jolted dream from his thoughts.

“yeah…?”

wilbur drew in a shaky breath, as in he had trouble forming words at that moment, “that… could possibly be philza,” he finally said, “he went missing for about a month a while back when he came back, he seemed shaken, he said he was sent on a sudden deep space mission. he wouldn’t give any details about this mission, just that he was the only one who made it back.”

there was a tense moment of silence as everyone processed what wilbur said, “y-y-you’re sa-saying… th-th-th-that w-we’re being sent on a mission… that could… p-p-possibly get us ki-killed?” fundy stammered out.

“possibly.” dream answered after nobody answered for a moment.

another silence followed this, everyone seemed panicked but unable to say anything.

“i could try redirecting the ship,” dream said, “it’ll take some time, and it won’t be easy, but the best i could offer is trying.” dream looked back at his tablet, “for now, we should get our tasks done, maybe that could help with redirecting the ship.”

nobody responded, but everyone seemed in quiet agreement. there were the sounds of everyone typing on their tablet, weirdly enough it was almost like the sounds of a pencil hitting soft paper. it was almost calming.

eret was the first to stand up, fundy followed close behind and they left together through the door that sat behind dream, where it seemed to lead to some sort of storage room. bad and skeppy left soon after eret and fundy, leaving through the door that sat to the right of dream.

dream stood up after finishing filling out his info tab, having the tablet lead him to a taskbar and a map bar, he opened the map, deciding to head to navigation to chart the course back to earth. he looked to his friends, sapnap looked up and nodded to him, as if saying ‘go ahead, we’ll be fine’, letting dream leave the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa i'm really bad at romance so give me constructive criticism if you have any, i really want to get better at writing romance and any help i could get would really be appreciated!  
> i'll try to update every thursday but my schedule fluctuates.


	2. your head will collapse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first body has been found.

“you ok?” dream turned from fiddling with the navigation panel when he heard the familiar voice of eret, who stood there with a worried expression, dream noticed the glasses that cover their eyes are now missing, which left her glowing white eyes exposed, “you seemed stressed when fundy and i left, i just wanted to check.”

“i’m fine, i appreciate the support, though,” dream deadpanned, turning back to fiddling with navigation. dream heard eret say a small ‘ok’ before shuffling out of the room, leaving dream alone again.

it seemed a lot of time passed as dream tried figuring out navigation before someone else walked into the room. they didn’t say anything, they stood there, watching dream, who did his best to ignore this new person in the room.

“dream you need to take a break from that,” dream turned sharply, george flinched slightly in reaction to this sudden action, “eret told me you seemed stressed, he said you brushed him off when she came to check.”

dream relaxed slightly, sighing, “i appreciate the offer but…” dream looked back at the panel that glowed with blue light and displayed their destination being polus in large white letters, “...i don’t know, wilbur talking about how philza dealt with this same, or a similar, mission worries me, i mean, if philza reacted terribly, imagine how tommy and tubbo are gonna deal with any sort of trauma they’re gonna go through if we go along with this mission. we need to redirect the ship soon, and i feel like it’s best to start trying now.”

dream looked back at george, who carried a worried expression, “i understand why you feel this way, but you need to take a break, why don’t you do some other tasks before coming back to this?”

dream hesitated, not wanting to abandon the task he was already doing, before nodding. he turned his tablet on, opening his taskbar, “i’ll do weapons first,” he decided out loud, “i need to clear asteroids.”

george nodded supportively, “i’m pretty sure i have a task in there as well,” he said, “i’ll come with you,” george paused, he seemed to study dream’s face before saying, “i mean, if that’s ok with you?”

dream chuckled at george’s hesitation, “of course you can. i don’t mind some company.”

it was a short walk to weapons, the small room sat only a few paces away from navigation. dream had to travel through it to get to navigation. 

dream was glad that george had decided that once the two got there, they silently started their tasks, dream clearing asteroids, and george downloading data.

“you know, it’s nice being around you when you aren’t wearing your mask,” george said out of the blue after some time of doing tasks in silence.

“what do you mean by that?” dream said as he raised an eyebrow, not averting his gaze from his task.

“i mean, this is kinda obvious but it's easier to read your emotions,” george answered, “it seems more like i’m talking to a human, and less like i’m talking to…” george didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“a body has been found in electrical,” an unrecognizable voice blared throughout the ship.

“a body?” dream asked nobody in particular, whipping his head from his task, at last, to look for the source of the cryptic announcement.

“that sounds bad,” george stated the obvious, “we better go.”

“of course.”

almost everyone was already there when george and dream arrived at electrical. eret, fundy, wilbur, and schlatt stood near the entrance, fundy was sobbing, speaking fast and quiet as eret and wilbur tried calming him down as schlatt looked on in silence, all their black boots were tinted red. tommy and tubbo were near the other four, they seemed worried as they listened to what fundy was saying.

“eret-a-and-i-just-w-w-walked-in-t-t-to-to-d-do-our-t-ta-t-tasks-and-th-there-h-he-he-he-was…” fundy cried out, hiccuping in sobs as his friends wrapped their arms around him.

wilbur looked at dream and george, “oh, it’s you two.”

dream looked at george for a moment before looking back at wilbur, “it’s us?”

wilbur pointed to the other side of electrical, the light’s panel blocked off the half of the room that wilbur had directed them to, but dream had to assume that’s where the body was.

dream walked over to where wilbur pointed, not failing to notice george staying behind, he looked back at the shorter man, “you coming?” george shook his head frantically, letting dream continue.

dream peered around the wall, bracing himself for what he was about to see. the first thing he saw was the black suit, that moment should’ve been his moment to turn back, but as they really do say; curiosity killed the cat.

bad’s body was slumped against the wall, his skull was smashed in, scraps of flesh and trickles of blood littered the side of his face. there were cavernous scratches drawn into his face, his eyes were open but the sockets were empty, his missing eyes here put in each of his hands, which were each missing at least a couple nails or a finger. maroon blood was sprayed against the wall and pooled on the floor.

the more dream looked at the gory scene, the more he saw. he stumbled back against the wall and caught himself from collapsing. he turned back to his friends and blindly walked over to them. 

fundy was still having trouble recovering from crying when dream walked over, clinging onto eret and sniffing and hiccuping into her shoulder, fundy looked up after a bit and saw dream’s shocked expression, “y-you saw him?” he asked.

dream nodded wordlessly, turning as he heard the sounds of other people nearing the room. karl, sapnap, and skeppy entered electrical with worried expressions, wilbur walked over to the man in cyan as he entered.

_ ‘he’s going to take bad’s death the worst,’ _ dream thought as he saw wilbur talk to skeppy.

“where’s bad?” skeppy asked worriedly before wilbur could say anything, “he had gone to do his task some time ago but he never met back up with me.”

“well…” wilbur hesitated, “skeppy, we know how much you care for bad…”

skeppy seemed to read the room as realization seemed to hit, he looked at everyone in the room, then looked back at wilbur, before stammering, “t-this h-ha-has do be s-some s-s-sort of joke…”

wilbur seemed hesitant to say anything else, but at last, he sighed and said, “it- it was his body that was found.”

a mix of emotions crossed skeppy’s face, rage, despair, denial, before the man finally collapsed on the ground, sobbing. wilbur crouched down and hugged the grieving man, “i’m so sorry,” the man in white murmured.

someone tapped dream on his shoulder, making him turn from the scene, “we should clean up the body,” schlatt said. dream paused, looking back at skeppy, before looking back at schlatt and nodding.

“how should we dispose of the body?” schlatt asked, almost as if he was asking what they should eat for dinner. schlatt wasn’t even holding bad’s body, he had given dream the task of carrying his body and was just tagging along.

“...we could always use the airlock,” dream said after thinking for a moment, “but shouldn’t we let skeppy see him first?”

“i don’t think skeppy would want to see bad like this,” sapnap’s voice came from behind dream, he looked over at bad’s body in dream’s arms for a moment before saying, “...why would anyone want to murder him?”

schlatt hummed in agreement, “well i didn’t know him that much but i know he was a good man, he shouldn't have died like this.”

the three started their walk to the airlock, dream carrying bad as schlatt and sapnap stayed near him. the walk was mostly quiet, but out of the blue dream asked, “who do you think killed him?”

the question hung in the air for a moment as the three men continued walking, before anyone could answer, they all arrived at the airlock. dream did his best to softly lay his friend’s body on the floor, but the task was difficult, and bad’s body ended up falling to the airlock floor with an unceremonious  _ thud _ .

“well, i don’t know who killed him, but whoever did will pay,” sapnap muttered bitterly as dream had trouble placing bad’s body down.

“indeed they will,” schlatt agreed.

dream stepped back from the airlock, his green suit stained with his friend’s blood. the trio looked down at bad’s body for a moment, as if they were all hesitating to dispose of bad’s body like this.

“shouldn’t we let everyone say goodbye?” dream asked the other two.

the man in pink shook his head sadly, “it wouldn’t go well.”

“why can’t at least skeppy…?” dream looked at the other two without finishing his question, knowing they’ll be able to finish it for him.

“as i said before, skeppy shouldn’t be forced to see the fate bad faced,” sapnap sighed sadly, dream knew sapnap probably sympathized with skeppy, the man in orange was one of bad’s closest friends, the two met through dream and became friends right off the bat, they ended up becoming close friends over the years.

“i hope he’s in a better place now,” sapnap wished out loud.

“of course he is, this is badboyhalo we’re talking about,” dream half-joked, he received no response.

schlatt was the one to close the airlock and shoot bad’s body out into space. despite being the one who knew bad the least, he seemed hesitant to dispose of the man’s body like this, regardless, he carried through with this task. once the task was over and the three could barely see bad’s body through the tiny window an announcement was blared through the spaceship.

“a meeting has been called.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being short,, i didn't really know what else to write.  
> i might not be able to post next thursday,, i have a lot of school stuff getting in the way of being able to write. i'll try to find the time to and if i'm lucky i'll be able to post next tursday.


End file.
